Rise of Dark Angel
by ISoundLikeARockstar
Summary: -COMPLETED- The Teen Titans meet an extrodinary girl. But there's a danger lurking out there. And it's after her R&R [Chapter 15 up(robxrae speedyxOC. Slight CyxOC)
1. Titans in the night

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans ::sob::, I do however own Dark Angel. She is my creation. If you want to use her you may email me. Same goes for Ollie Parklands.**

**Warning: Rob rae pairing. Don't like it? Go to hell. ::Smiles sweetly::**

**Titans in the night**

Ollie Parklands lay in bed listening to the sounds of the house. A quiet insistent creak was keeping her awake. She found it hard to sleep anyway. Most people did in Jump City. Despite the best efforts of the Police and Teen Titans, criminals still littered the city. Ollie, herself had never seen the Titans. Only heard of them on the news. She sighed and turned over. Her head was aching and her eyes stung. Her mind was littered with thoughts that she knew weren't her own. But it had always been like that. Same with the lumps on her back. She'd always had them. Doctors said they were just growths. Ollie knew, though, that that wasn't the whole truth. She stood up and walked over to her window. Twitching back the curtain, she peered outside. "What the hell?" she muttered quietly, squinting through the darkness. She was sure she just saw a green cat jump over her fence. But there was no such thing as a green cat. She saw the cat walk into the bushes, but never saw it emerge. She shook her head and walked away from the window. The cat had probably just got grass stains on it, or the moon was reflecting off the grass onto the cat. Yeah, that was it. Sitting back on the bed, Ollie rubbed her back. She needed a stretch. Walking over to her dresser she quietly opened the drawer. She quickly changed into black pants and a black top. She climbed silently out of her window. The night was warm, and the grass was wet with dew. Making sure she was out of sight, Ollie concentrated on those lumps on her back.

Beast boy, who was sitting in the bush in the form of cat, was watching all of the proceedings. He gasped(in a cat gasp) as big black wings unfurled from the girl's back. This was all he needed to see. Jumping back over the fence, Beast boy made his way back to the waiting Titans on the other side. "She's the one." he said to the group.

"How are you sure?" Raven asked sceptically. She was used to Beast Boy's assumptions.

He gave her a withering look, "I saw her using her wings." Turning to the rest of the team he explained, "She has what looks like two lumps on her back. But they become huge black wings. She's the one we've been looking for."

Starfire clapped in delight, "How wonderful. Is she exactly how she has been described, friend Beast Boy?" He nodded

Robin, who had been quietly listening to Beast Boy's explanation, now spoke. "Someone should follow her." He intoned, "I think you should Raven. You wont be as conspicuous." Beast Boy looked like he was about to argue, but his team leader interrupted. "I think she would notice a bird following her. You would make to much noise." He said looking at the changeling through masked eyes. "And it would also be better Raven going, because you" he continued looking to Raven,"can see if she is an empath."

"If she is,"said Raven in her deadpan voice, "she will be able to tell I am probing her mind."

"We should still try." Robin cut in, "we need to find more out about this Ollie Parklands."

Ollie loved flying at night. Apart from the fact that it was the only time she **could** stretch wings, it was the most beautiful time of day. The stars were out and it was a full moon. There was a noise behind her, but Ollie thought nothing of it. 'Probably just an owl.' She thought to herself. She had a faint voice in her head. 'Azarath metrion zinthos.' But Ollie was used to that. Even if they were strange words, it didn't bother her. But then an unexpected stabbing pain hit Ollie's head. She doubled over in pain and started sharply dropping towards the ground. A jet of black energy shoot beneath her and she stopped. The pain suddenly desisted. Ollie sat up and gracefully dropped to the ground. "What the hell was that?" she shouted at the girl in a dark cloak, who had just reached the ground. "Follow me." She said beckoning. Ollie realized she had no choice but to follow this strange girl. Staring at the girls back with a look that would have stunned small animals. As they rounded a corner Ollie saw a group of mismatched teenagers. The boy in a green, red and yellow suit turned around. "We've been waiting for you Ollie Parklands."

"Why **me**?" Ollie asked. She was confused by this strange assortment of teenagers.

The boy smirked, "Why do you think? You posses unique ability's. There is no one else in Jump City or, as far as we know, the world that have your ability's. Or at least not your mix of ability's. Now do you think you know why?"

Ollie was still puzzled, "yeah, so what? Who are you to care." She asked, folding her arms.

"Oh man." Exclaimed Beast boy, unable to keep his mouth show any longer,"you really don't know?" It seemed too much for the little green boy's mind. 'Wait.' Thought Ollie. 'Green?'

"No." she snapped, "Would I ask if I did?" She was getting irritated with all the mind games.

"We are the Teen Titans." said the traffic light colored boy.

"Ah." Said Ollie, "Now it all makes sense. That's why I saw a green cat jump over my fence." Beast Boy blushed, "And why you were following me." She said pointedly looking at Raven. The girl's expression didn't change. "So what do you want with me." Ollie sighed. Why couldn't these people get to the point. "Why are you here?"

"We want you to join us."

**Hope you like the story. Please don't be too harsh on me. This is my first fanfic.**

**-DarkAngel2004-**


	2. Unexpected suprises

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (if I did Raven and Robin would be together) ::sob::, I do however own Dark Angel. She is my creation. If you want to use her you may email me. Same goes for Ollie Parklands.**

**Warning: Rob rae pairing. Don't like it? Go to hell. ::Smiles sweetly::**

**Unexpected surprises**

"What?!" Ollie exclaimed, "me?"

The boy she now knew was Robin smirked. Ollie wanted to slap that smile off his face. "Yes. Come to the Tower for a week. See if you want to stay. That's all we ask." Ollie stood there, thinking for a moment. "I'll come on one condition."She said finally. "That I can bring my cat.' The Titans laughed. "Yes." Robin said, "you can bring your cat. That way Beast Boy will have some company."

Ollie quietly snuck back into the house. Grabbing a big black bag, she started shoving clothes into a bag. All of which were black. She grabbed a thin folder of cds, her discman, and a big black book. Before leaving she crept into her parents bedroom. She left a note on their bedside table and snuck back outside. She walked back to the Titans with her bag on her back and her black cat under her arm.

"You sure like black." Cyborg noted with a small smile. Ollie nodded.

"My cat's called Ebony." She informed the group, blushing.

Beast Boy turned into his cat form and ran over to Ollie, winding himself around her legs. She carefully put her cat on the ground, where Ebony and Beast Boy greeted.

"Ollie, Raven and Star can fly back to the tower. Beast Boy, Cyborg and I will take your cat and belongings in the T-car." Robin explained. Beast Boy morphed back and gently tucked Ebony under his arm.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked Ollie, in her monotonous voice. Ollie swallowed and nodded.

Starfire clapped and gave Ollie a big hug, "we are so glad you are joining us, friend Ollie." Ollie, again, just nodded. Concentrating hard on those annoying lumps on her back, her wings emerged. At once they took off, flying out over the lit up city.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

In the car Robin was noticeably quiet. "Yo, what's up?" Cyborg asked his team leader.

"That was really weird." Robin finally answered.

"In what way?" the half robot asked.

Robin looked thoughtful. "I felt as if I knew- had known Ollie. Which is impossible."

Cyborg shook his head. Would Robin ever learn to deflate his head a bit? 'He's in denial,' Cyborg thought to himself, 'denial over his feelings for a certain dark team member.' He shook his head again and shoot a quick glance at Beast Boy, who was holding a purring Ebony in his arms.

"Where will Ollie sleep anyway?" Beast Boy asked the sullen Robin, sat in the back.

"She'll have to sleep on the sofa. Until, either one of the girls makes room for her or one of us cleans out the spare room. Which none of us will do, 'cause we're all too lazy." Robin said with a grin. "Too right." Beast Boy agreed. Cyborg started to slow the car, as they pulled into the garage.

Ollie, Raven and Starfire where already waiting for the boys in the living room. Ollie couldn't quite get over what had happened. Thoughts spun around her head. Starfire's were annoyingly chirpy for the time of night. Ollie just wanted to go to sleep. Raven's thoughts were on Robin, surprisingly. Raven shot Ollie THE look.

"I can't help it." Ollie said out loud, "if I could I would." Raven looked away. Looking at the floor, Ollie wished that her cat was with her. She needed a hug. There was a rumbling downstairs. The guys were home. A shot of black streaked towards Ollie. She picked up Ebony in her arms and started pacing around the living room.

"Right then." said Robin as he walked through the door. "First of all, you need a name Ollie."

"Why can't I just use my own?" she asked the team leader.

"Because," he started to explain, "if you use your name, your parents might come looking for you."

"They're not my real parents." Ollie said abruptly, "they're just my foster parents."

"Foster parents?" Starfire asked, "What are foster parents?"

"They're people who take you in if your parents are unable or unwilling or nonexistent to look after you." Ollie told the bemused Starfire.

"Where are your parents?" Raven asked quietly from her corner of the sofa.

"When I was three my parents were murdered. Me and my twin brother became street kids. We we started stealing. One day we got caught and running away we got separated. I haven't seen him since. I was eleven when social services picked me off the street. I was adopted, but they couldn't cope with me so they dumped me with foster parents." Ollie explained quickly as if she hated telling the story, "Parklands isn't my real last name."

"What is it then?" questioned Cyborg, who'd been silently listening to Ollie story.

"Grayson." Ollie said quietly.

Robin paled. "What was your brothers name?"

Ollie coughed, "Well, I always called him Richie." Robins jaw dropped.

"It's not possible."


	3. Family Reunion

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**I wrote this as quick as I could. Hope your head hasn't exploded, raeandrob4eva!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (if I did Raven and Robin would be together) ::sob::, I do however own Dark Angel. She is my creation. If you want to use her you may email me. Same goes for Ollie Parklands.**

**Warning: Rob rae pairing. Don't like it? Go to hell. ::Smiles sweetly::**

_italics_telepathic thoughts

'....'non telepathic thoughts

"......."coversation

**Family reunion**

The Titans looked at him. "Dude, what are you talking 'bout?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin turned to Ollie, "You can't be my sister."

Ollie's jaw dropped open. She closed it quickly and looked around for her bag. Plunging her hand into the bag, she brought out a black photo frame with a color picture inside.

A man and a woman embraced two young children. A boy and a girl. The boy had black hair, but the girl had dark brown hair.

Ollie pushed her dark hair behind her ears. She handed the picture to the waiting Titans. They crowded around the picture, then glanced up, looking between Ollie and Robin. Raven handed the picture to Robin.

Robin looked at the picture, then stood and walked over to Ollie. He put his arms around her and hugged her tight.

A tear coursed down her face. "Richie?" she asked tentatively. Robin nodded.

Starfire had tears in her eyes. "Awwww." said Cyborg, "Now would you look at that."

"Yo, am I the only one confused?" questioned Beast Boy scratching his head.

"No. Your not. Would you care to explain." Raven turned to Robin and Ollie.

Robin sat down. "I told you all that my parents were murdered in front of me." he looked at Ollie, "I never told you I had a sister, because I always assumed she was dead. A couple of the members of the circus took us in. But they were burned to death. Along with everyone else. Everyone except us." he paused, catching his breath. "We turned to crime. But we weren't very successful. We were only five. We got caught as Ollie said. When i got separated, Batman found me. And the rest is history. Years later I looked for Ollie, but I never found her."

Robin put his head in his hands. After a while he looked back up again. "Where were we? There is an even greater need now for you to have a different name. It's obvious someone was after us, when we were young. Any ideas?"

The titans seemed deep in thought. Raven gave a small, rare smile, "I know the perfect name." Ollie looked at Raven and smiled.

"It would be perfect wouldn't it?" Ollie said with a smile.

"Care to enlighten us?" Beast boy asked.

Raven shot him a look, "Dark Angel."

Cyborg grinned, "that would be perfect wouldn't it?"

"So what exactly can you do?" Beast Boy asked, "apart from the wings." He added.

Ollie was thoughtful for a moment, "I'm a black belt in karate, brown belt in Jujitsu. I fight with nunchuchs, jo, bo and a samari sword. I'm an empath, telepath and I know a bit of hypnotism." Looking at the speechless Titans, Ollie gave a small smile.

"When you live on the street you've got to know how to look after yourself." Ollie explained ruefully. She tried to stifle a huge yawn, unfortunately it didn't work.

"I think it's time for bed." Raven said, "this has been a very eventful day."

"You'll have to sleep on the sofa for tonight." Robin said to Ollie.

"Where will I sleep tomorrow?" Ollie yawned.

Raven spoke up. "You can stay in my room." The Titans looked at her.

"Are you sure about that?" Ollie asked. Raven nodded.

"As long as you don't mind the dark." Raven said with a smirk, "I get the feeling you wouldn't intrude into my personal space too much. And I'm usually a pretty good judge of character."

Ollie thanked her. "But right now I think I'd like to go to sleep."

The Titans nodded. After everyone had used the bathroom and said goodnight, Ollie was left on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. It had been a very eventful day. She'd found new friends and her long lost twin.

She could hear Robins thoughts circling in her mind. He was just as shocked as her. '_I'm happy I've found you._' Ollie said into Robin's mind. She smiled at his confused thoughts.

Turning over Ollie closed her eyes, still smiling. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Don't tell me you weren't expecting that! R&R please, and I'll write the next chapter as fast as possible (if you've got any ideas can you tell me in your review please?). XD**

**-Darkangel2004-**


	4. Bloody Slade

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**I wrote this as quick as I could. Hope your head hasn't exploded, raeandrob4eva!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (if I did this would be a cartoon)own Dark Angel. She is my creation. If you want to use her you may email me. Same goes for Ollie Parklands.**

**Warning: Rob rae pairing. Don't like it? Go to hell. ::Smiles sweetly:: Also I'm changing the rating for a very good reason. From this point onwards it's gonna get gory. Don't like it, don't read it. **

_italics_telepathic thoughts

'....'non telepathic thoughts

"......."coversation

**Bloody Slade**

"Good morning friend Ollie!" A chirpy voice broke through the fog of sleep. Ollie groaned. It was way too early. "Did you have a restful night sleep?" Starfire asked beaming at the disgruntled empath.

"Not really, Star." Ollie admitted. Robin walked down the stairs. He smirked when he saw Ollie being terrorized by Starfire.

_'It's not funny.' _Ollie told him, glaring at his grin.

The usual breakfast fight was beginning in the kitchen.

"Tofu."

"Eggs."

"Tofu." Etc. etc.

Ollie got of the sofa and staggered up the stairs towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door, checking to see if anyone was in the bathroom. The door slid open and Raven walked out.

"Morning." They both mumbled. Ollie got the feeling that Raven wasn't a morning person either.

Ollie closed the door. Making sure it was locked she looked in the mirror. Dirty green eyes stared back at her. The same eyes as her twin. Though, of course, none of the other Titans knew that. She looked around the bathroom for a hairbrush. Her hair was sticking out at odd angels. She rummaged about in the mirror cabinet, finally finding a wooden comb with red hairs sticking out from it. Pulling it roughly through her hair, she started to look half way presentable.

She changed quickly into a black t-shirt saying 'Lead me not into temptation, I can find it myself.' and baggy black jeans. When she had deemed herself ready she walked out of the bathroom. As she walked past her bag she grabbed her discman and shoved a CD. It just happened to be Green Day, American Idiot. Smiling she walked into the kitchen.

Ollie had taken one bite of her tofu eggs when the phone rang. She carried on eating her eggs, making it plain that someone else could get the phone.

Robin sighed and grabbed the receiver, "Titans Tower." He said into the mouthpiece.

"Is Robin there?"

"Speaking."

"I have some information that you might want to know."

Robin stood up straighter, "Go on."

The voice coughed, "The super villain Slade has been murdered. I think you might want to see this."

Robin's eyes widened. "Where do we need to go to?"

Ollie had been watching Robin while she swallowed her eggs, grimacing as she went. Something was wrong. His mind was racing, mostly with thoughts of Slade. She continued to watch. When he'd hung up the telephone Ollie slipped her headphones off.

"Slade is dead." Said Robin, never one to mince words. "He's been murdered, and I think we want to see this."

"Where do we have to go?" Cyborg asked, the calmest of the Titans.

"Pier 52."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Ollie's feet hit the floor, she was overcome by the smell of rotting fish. She stood waiting, with Raven and Starfire. Police surrounded the area, but said nothing to them as they arrived. Five minutes later the T-Car pulled up.

Robin walked up to the building and spoke quietly to the policeman on the door. He beckoned to the best of the rest of the team.

The warehouse was dark and smelt of rotting flesh. Raven kept her face blank, but inside she felt like throwing up.

_'It's ok. Everyone wants to throw up.' _Ollie said to Raven inside her mind. Ollie shot Raven a small smile.

The corpse wasn't as bad as Robin thought it was going to be. It wasn't mutilated and mangled. His face was chopped off, granted, but there was no blood. Hmmm. That was strange. No blood.

Robin wasn't the only one who'd noticed that there was no blood. Raven knelt down to the corpse. She wrapped her cloak around her hand and moved the dead super villains head. There were two minuscule punctures in his neck.

Raven looked up at her team mates. Starfire had already run out of the warehouse. Raven wasn't surprised. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked disgusted, but Robin and Ollie looked unfazed. Raven realized just how similar the twins looked.

She stood up slowly, "this is no ordinary murder."

"No," Ollie agreed, "it's not. We need to get back to the Tower. I get the feeling we're in danger."

Raven nodded. "I agree. We should leave."

Ollie shivered. It wasn't safe here. Someone was watching, waiting.

- - - - - - - -

"That place was not very nice." Starfire said.

"No. It wasn't." Robin admitted, "Ollie didn't you say you had something to tell us?"

Ollie nodded. "Slade was killed by a vampire." The Titans gasped.

"Are you serious?" Beast Boy burst out.

"You remember don't you?" Ollie asked Robin.

"Yea, I remember." Robin said calmly, "They aren't very friendly. We almost became lunch."

"You mean there's vampire's in Jump City?" Raven asked seriously.

Ollie smirked, "There's vampire's all over the world. But there's a high concentration of them in Jump city." She shrugged, "lots of people, lots of blood, lots of vampires."

Cyborg looked nauseous. "But why would vampires be after Slade?"

"My guess is it's part of a bigger plan. We obviously need to keep watch." Robin answered.

"In the mean time we should all be careful." Ollie added, "Slade was just the start."

The Titans were silent. "We should probably sort out our room, Ollie." Raven said quietly.

Ollie smiled gratefully. Raven lead Ollie to her room. "We should ask Cyborg to move all the stuff off the bed in the spare room." Ollie said.

Raven smiled. "No need." She picked all the stuff off with her powers and levitated the bed through the doorway. She set the bed down in the hallway.

"Now all we need to do is move my bookcase." Raven added.

"We can do that by hand. Not that I don't trust you, I just don't want books flying all over the place." Ollie said with a grin.

Raven muffled a snort of laughter. "Fair enough."

They sorted the books into piles. Alphabetical piles. Raven liked having her books in some kind of order. She and Ollie talked while they worked. Mostly about music and books. When they had finished moving all the books, Raven moved the bed into the room.

"Doesn't look bad does it?" Ollie remarked.

Raven shook her head. "Your sheets are downstairs. They're black, as you requested."

Ollie grinned widely. It seemed as if she had at least one friend. This Titans thing might work out ok.

**Long chapter, I know. Are you complaining? XD**

**-Darkangel2004-**


	5. PARTY!

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**EEK!!! It's taking me sooo long to do these fics. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (if I did this would be a cartoon) I own Dark Angel. She is my creation. If you want to use her you may email me. Same goes for Ollie Parklands.**

**Warning: Rob rae pairing. Don't like it? Go to hell. ::Smiles sweetly:: Also I'm changing the rating for a very good reason. From this point onwards it's gonna get gory. Don't like it, don't read it.**

_italics_telepathic thoughts

'....'non telepathic thoughts

"......."conversation

**PARTY!**

"So..." Ollie coughed, "what do you guy's do for fun?"

"We go to the mall of shopping and club of night time!" Starfire responded enthusiastically.

"No way do! You cheated!" Beast Boy exclaimed from the sofa.

Raven sighed, "The guys just play video games all day.'

"Not all of us do." Said Robin, who had heard their conversation, and was now feeling hurt. "And we do other things as well."

Ollie smirked. "What? Training, watching movies and eating pizza?"

Robin looked bashful. "Well..."

"My point exactly. We should go out." Ollie said triumphantly. "To the, ahem 'club of night time'."

"What a fabulous idea Friend Ollie!" Cried Star.

Raven turned to go back upstairs. "You can count me out." She said as she retreated.

"Naughty Raven." Ollie said grabbing Raven's arm. "Your not getting out of this that easily."

Raven looked venomous, but started smiling instead. "Fine. I see I have no choice in the decision."

Ollie smiled at her friend. "Too right. Come on. We're gonna get changed."

Robin grinned at Ravens protests as Ollie dragged her up the stairs. He walked over to the sofa and the warring video gamers to tell them.

"Oh yea!" "Boo yah!" Robin smiled at his friends reactions. Tonight was going to be good. Maybe things could start becoming a little more normal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Put them on Raven! Stop whining!" Ollie told Raven as she shoved a pair of black jeans and sleeveless top into the girl's arms.

Raven reluctantly put on the outfit, muttering under her breath. But even she had to admit Ollie had done a good job, when she looked in the mirror. "Go on." Gloated Ollie, "tell me I'm a genius."

Raven threw up her hands in defeat. "You're a genius. Happy now?" She asked her gloating friend. "Aren't you going to get changed?"

Ollie nodded and started to rummage around in her bag. She picked up two pairs of equally bashed up combat boots. "Which pair should I wear?" She asked Raven, who was sat on her bed sulking.

"Um, the least battered ones?" She answered vaguely.

Ollie finally chose a mini mini black skirt, a tiny t-shirt with a white skull and cross bones on the front, ripped black tights and combat boots. Declaring her outfit ready, they walked downstairs to face the waiting Titans.

Robin had to fight to stop his jaw dropping when Ollie and raven walked in. Ollie had done a wonderful job with Raven. She looked fantastic. They walked out to the car, but Ollie insisted on flying. "You take the car." She said with a smile and before they could protest she bent her knees and silently took off over the city.

The rest of the Titans got into the car. Raven sat between Starfire and Robin. It was cold and since she had nothing on her arms, goosebumps were clearly visible. "Cold?" Robin asked.

She nodded mutely. To be honest she was a little uncomfortable being so close to Robin. She was working desperately with her emotions to stop something from exploding. She and Ollie had come close to discussing Robin, but each time Raven had expertly turned the conversation away from him. But of course Ollie was not to be fooled. Raven knew this, but she didn't want to admit anything out loud. 'He's got Star anyway.' she reasoned.

When they got to the club, there was a huge queue of people, but standing to the side was Ollie. Smile on her face, hands on her hips. "Took your time didn't you?" She said when they all got out of the car. "Ready to party?" She asked.

They got in with ease and without having to stand in line for ages in the freezing cold. The club was dark inside and loud rock music blared from the speakers. Beast Boy gave a loud whooping noise. "Here come the laydees!" He shouted as a group of girls walked right past him and went straight to Cyborg.

Raven immediately sat at a stool at the bar. She planned to sit there all night. Of course Ollie and Robin had other plans. They both walked over to the bar, grabbed Raven's hands and pulled her onto the dance floor. _'Don't think your getting away that easily, little bird.' _She heard Ollie say in her head. She flashed Ollie a murderous look, which Ollie just laughed off.

Loud guitar and lyrics pounded from the speakers.

_'There's no solution (no solution),_

_Give me truth to my conviction,_

_It's my own confusion (my confusion),_

_Reality or fiction,_

_Am I out of mind?'_ No solution, Sum 41

Robin looked across at his twin. Her dark hair looked black in the club, flying all over the place. She looked every bit a rock goddess. He turned his eyes to Raven. She was starting to get into the song. She was gorgeous. She had curves, that were usually hidden in that damn cloak of hers. Her face was lit up as she moved to the music. He had to do something about his feelings for her. Maybe he should talk to Ollie.

Ollie had heard all of her brother's musings. _'I've heard plenty.' _She said mentally, flashing him a devilish grin. She had to do something about those two birds. At this rate they'd be in their nineties before they did anything about their feelings. She could give them a helping hand.

The song changed again.

_I heard a knock on my door,_

_She said come down and score,_

_I said it'd be a cold day in hell,_

_Before I would tell you we could go on a date._If you don't the song it's probably because it's by a NZ band. Come Back Down, 48 May ::sigh::

A crash rang out through the club.

In the doorway were the grinning members of H.I.V.E

"Titans! GO!"

**Like my musical intros, duckies? Lol. Sorry. I'm a crazy English person. A bit like Mad Mod, but I don't want to turn Jump City into a mini London, because I don't like London! Please press the little blue button at the bottom of your screen and review. Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but I was banned from the Internet. **

**-Darkangel2004-**


	6. Jinxed

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (if I did this would be a cartoon) I own Dark Angel. She is my creation. If you want to use her you may email me. Same goes for Ollie Parklands.**

**Warning: Rob rae pairing. Don't like it? Go to hell. ::Smiles sweetly:: Also I'm changing the rating for a very good reason. From this point onwards it's gonna get gory. Don't like it, don't read it.**

_italics_telepathic thoughts

'....'non telepathic thoughts

"......."conversation

**Jinxed.**

"Who's this new addition?" asked Jinx mockingly.

Ollie smiled and pulled her sword out of her boots. Her wings unfurled behind her. "Just call me Dark Angel."

She flew into the air, starting to bring her sword down on Jinx's head, stopping just short of her head. Jinx looked up and Ollie kicked her in the nose. There was a terrible crunching noise.

"Bitch!" Jinx yelled out and sent a hex flying at Ollie.

Ollie narrowed her eyes at Jinx. "You're gonna regret you did that." She kicked out at Jinx's neck. Something went snap and Jinx went unconscious.

"Yo Ollie. What you do man?" Cyborg shouted from next to an unconscious Gizmo.

"I just clicked her neck. She'll be fine." Ollie shouted back as she sheathed her sword.

As the H.I.V.E members were thrown into the back of a police car Robin asked if everyone was okay.

They all checked in, mostly just a few cuts.

"Um, I got hit by one of Jinx's hexes." Ollie shrugged. "no idea what it did though."

"Well," Robin replied, "if everyone's fine, we'll go back to the Tower." Everyone murmured their approval and all the Titans were on their way. The guys in the car, the girls flying.

Ollie and Raven touched down on the roof. Instead of going straight inside like Star, Ollie sat on the edge of the roof, gesturing for Raven to join her.

"I know how you feel about Robin." Ollie said, cutting straight to the chase. Raven goldfished for a bit then just nodding.

"I guess you would." A ghost of a smile crossed Ravens face. "Hard to hide stuff from you."

Ollie laughed. "It gets annoying being so right all the time. You should tell him." she added

Raven laughed a mirthless laugh. "he's too wrapped up in Starfire."

Ollie shook her head, "was. Was wrapped up in her. They ended it ages ago." She sighed. "Robin was growing up. Starfire is still in many ways just as naive as when she first came."

"I guess that's right." Raven admitted. "She's the youngest of the Titans. Me, you and robin are all seventeen. Cyborg and Beast Boy are sixteen, but Star's still fifteen."

"There's a lot she still doesn't understand. She's still in love with Robin, even though he doesn't feel the same." Ollie told her friend. "But what about you? When did you start feeling... the way you do?"

Raven blushed. "I guess around the time of Terra's betrayal. I saw a snapshot of the real him, not just the stotic leader."

Ollie smiled to herself, "you should tell him how you feel. Otherwise it will be too late. You'll lose him again."

"But I can't feel emotion!" Raven protested, making the television ariel blow up. Ollie smiled and walked over to the crumpled ariel to fix it.

She shook her head. "You can't show or feel emotion, that's no reason not to admit and acknowledge your emotions."

Raven knew Ollie was right, but it was going to be difficult. "I'll try and make time for you and Robin to be alone." Ollie answered Raven's thoughts.

To Robin she sent a thought, knowing he was still awake. _'We're gonna have a training session in the morning. Alright?' _She asked.

_'Alright' _he answered sleepily.

She turned to Raven. "Come with me for my training session."

Raven nodded. "We better go to bed." She said in her monotone voice.

Ollie nodded and followed the dark girl down the stairs. What was she going to do about those two?

**I'm gonna make my next chapter very funny. Make sure you R&R. And don't forget to check out my one shot 'The scientist.'**

**-Darkangel2004-**


	7. Ollies training session

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own Ollie/ Dark Angel. You know the drill.**

**Ollie's training session.**

"I just want to see how good your combat skills are." Said Robin, looking at his disgruntled twin.

"You doubt my skill?" Ollie asked, arms crossed.

Robin shook his head quickly, "Nooooo. Not at all. I just want to see for myself."

Raven, who was stood in a corner snorted with laughter. "Do you want a shovel?" She asked Robin.

He glared at her. Ollie sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Let's get it over with."

"No wings." Robin reminded her.

Ollie followed Robin and Raven to the training room. As Robin opened the door she saw a large square of mats in the middle of the room, with punch bags and other equipment scattered around the outside. Robin was making his way to the stereo, but Ollie stopped him.

She shook her head. "My choice." She said with a smile.

She slipped a CD into the stereo and with a quick smile to Raven pressed play.

"Take your shoes off." Ollie said gesturing to Robin hard steel soled boots. "And put these on." She added trowing him sparring gloves and shin pads.

"Why?" Robin asked, looking at the pads.

"It's for your own safety, as well as mine." She replied.

Robin shrugged and put them on. Ollie didn't think she was that good did she?

"I know I'm that good." Ollie said, answering his thoughts.

Robin smirked, "show us what you're made of them."

And with that Ollie changed to a fighting stance. Robin started immediately, swinging for a punch, which Ollie blocked successfully, grinning. "You'll have to do better than that."

Robin turned again, kicking out, aiming for her stomach. Ollie, though was quicker and grabbed his foot. She twisted it and threw him to the ground. He stood up quickly, waiting for her to make a move. It looked like Ollie was going to kick him, but instead she swept her foot underneath his feet and flipped him.

Raven, who was stood quietly in the corner. She was trying as hard as she could to hide her amusement. Her fierce unbreakable leader was getting his ass kicked by his sister! And she was doing it easily. Raven sighed. Maybe Robin would deflate his ego a bit if it was wounded.

Ollie smirked. The song had changed. Hard drum beat and fast guitar. Ollie's favorite type of song.

_Hey ho, Let's go,_

_Gonna start a riot, _

_You don't wanna fight it,_

_1,2, you, don't tell me what to do,_

_I don't wanna be like you,_

_Can't you see, It's killing me,_

_I'm my own worst enemy,_

_Knock me down I'll keep on moving,_

_It's the art of losing._The Art of Losing, American Hi-fi

"Do you want to try using weapons?" Ollie asked, still grinning as she helped Robin back on his. He nodded ruefully.

"You can use what you like." Ollie said graciously. Predictably he grabbed his bo staff from his discarded utility belt. Ollie rolled her eyes and walked over to her bag. She pulled out a long, black(of course) and silver sword. Robin's jaw dropped. "I said you could use anything. I meant I could too." Ollie explained.

"Fine." Robin relented moodily, "let's get on with it."

Ollie swiped with her sword, Robin wasn't expecting it, but managed to block. She swiped quickly at Robin, who was finding it hard to keep up. As soon as he started to slow his blocking, Ollie struck downwards, just stopping so the blade rested on the top of Robin's head. "You're dead." Ollie said.

From her corner, Raven clapped, smirking. Ollie was better than Boy Wonder? Interesting.

"How do you do that?" Robin asked his twin, gob smacked.

Ollie rolled her eyes, "what part of black belt don't you understand?"

Robin goldfished, then crossed his arms. Ollie laughed. "Awwww. Poor little bird. Did I wound your pride?" She asked as she gave her sulky brother a hug.

She pulled away and gave Robin a look. "I have an idea." Robin looked up. "Why don't you get someone else. You know. Two against one." She grinned. "Does that sound okay to you?"

Robin nodded. "Raven?" He said in a whiny little kid voice. "Help me."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Boy Wimp." She added with a slight smile.

Ollie and Raven exchanged looks. _'Follow my lead.'_

The song on the CD had changed again.

_I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun in the cult of the life of crime._

Ahhhhh. Green day. And how oddly appropriate.

"Weapons?" Ollie asked Robin.

Boy Wonder nodded. "Bos" he said simply.

Ollie grinned. 'This is gonna be sweet.' "Can you pass me my Bo please Raven?" She asked sweetly.

They exchanged a glance as Raven levitated the staff over to Ollie. "No powers remember girls." reminded Robin, slightly sourly, probably because he had none himself.

Ollie cracked her knuckles and ran at Raven, she aimed for the head. She stopped short, but it looked like she'd hit Raven. Raven, playing along, fell to the floor holding her head.

Robin, turned and swung at Ollie, and almost succeeded in hitting her, but just missed when she ducked. They were both wildly attacking and blocking. But Ollie, was herding Robin closer to Raven. Winking at her partner in crime, Ollie signaled to Raven. Raven grabbed Robin by the ankles and pulled him down.

Ollie helped Raven up, who was snickering quietly, at the ungainly lump of Robin on the floor. Ollie however was totally beside herself, doubled over laughing.

Robin groaned from the floor. "What was that for?"

"Because," laughter, "we," more laughter, "felt like it." Hysterical laughter as Ollie started rolling around on the floor.

"My head." Robin whimpered from the floor.

"I'll go get you some ice." Said Ollie, who had finally composed herself.

As she turned to walk out the door, she shot Raven a look. _'If you don't do it know you'll never know.' _She said to both Raven and Robin.

Raven knelt down next to the whining lump on the floor called Robin. "Come on, you didn't hit your head that hard." She said nonchalantly.

"Still hurts." He mumbled.

Raven sat him up and looked at his head. "You've got a tiny bump. You big baby." She mocked.

"Shut up." Robin retorted, smiling. "You know you love me really."

Raven blushed and said nothing.

'Uh oh.' Robin thought. 'I've blown it now.'

Thankfully, for them, Ollie walked back in. "Heres your ice wimp boy." She said, acting as if there was no tension in the room.

A voice called from the hallway. "Friend Ollie?" Ollie smiled at the awkward birds and walked back out of the room.

Robin coughed, "so..."

"Robin?" asked Raven. "Can I, um, tell you, um, something?"

Raven was nervous? "Yeah, sure."

"I think..." Raven sighed. This was hard. "I think.. I like you as more than a friend." She said in a big rush. One of the punching pads burst.

She started to get a bit uncomfortable. Robin was speechless. 'What do I say?" he said to himself.

_'You say something you idiot!' _His twin shouted into his head, _'you tell her you feel the same!' _

Raven started to get up and walk out of the training room. "Raven!" Robin shouted standing up quickly. "Um. I feel the same."

Raven let a small smile escape and walked out of the door.

Robin walked down to his bedroom. He sat heavily on his bed. 'Idiot.' He said to himself.

"Yes you are." Ollie said, standing in the doorway, arms folded.

Robin looked at his calm twin. "You set this up didn't you?"

Ollie unfolded her arms, shut the door and walked over to Robin. "So what if I did? Even if I didn't and she did this herself, it shouldn't have made any difference."

Robin grunted. "It's not my fault you screwed up." Ollie said with a smile. Robin still didn't say anything. Ollie sighed. "Go talk to her for gods sake."

Robin turned around. "She's on the roof." Ollie prompted.

**Woah. Long chapter. Is that enough fluff for you raeandrob4eva? R&R.**

**-Darkangel2004-**


	8. Unknown Power

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**As much fluff as I can stand. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own Ollie/ Dark Angel. You know the drill.**

**Warning: Robxrae and OllieXSpeedy. Don't like. Don't read. **

**Unknown Power.**

The wind whipped around as Raven sat down on the roof. The sun had just gone down and it was rapidly approaching night time. The perfect time for meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She began to chant.

A presence interrupted her meditation, though. "Hey Robin."

"Can I talk to you?" Robin asked.

Raven smirked under her hood. "Aren't you talking to me now."

Robin blushed. "Well. About what you said earlier..."

"Yes?"

Robin sat down next to Raven on the roof. "I-I guess I like you. As more than a friend too, I mean."

He was not good at this. "And?" Raven turned her eyes toward Robin. She was hoping her calm exterior didn't betray he inner turmoil.

" I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow?" Robin stuttered out.

Raven turned away to hide her smile. "That would be good." She said simply.

Robin smiled. "That's good."

As always, with perfect timing, the alarm went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dr. Light was on hand to try his best to rob a jewelery store, and hand out really lame light puns. Though he'd seemed to have run out of ideas.

"Maybe this new arrival needs some light, shed... upon.. her. Damn it." Dr. Light really mucked up this time.

"I don't think so. I prefer the dark." Ollie replied.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted.

"Rob!" Shouted Cyborg, "if you've got the blast I've got the sonic."

"I think you two need to see the light!" Dr Light screamed as he narrowly missed the sonic blast.

Two light discs shoot out, aiming for Cy and Robin. "I don't think so." Raven said calmly, grabbing the discs with her energy and throwing them back at Dr. Light.

"No can defeat Dr Light!" He shrieked, running over to Raven. "You, are going to learn the meaning of pain, you little bitch."

He grabbed her around the neck, pressing a knife to it. "No!" Ollie yelled.

"Oh poor you... Am I hurting your little friend?" Dr Light asked, mocking.

"You have no reason to hurt her." Ollie said.

He grinned. "Oh but I do."

But then something strange happened. As Ollie got angrier and angrier her eyes started to turn blue.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. Blue flame shot out of her fingers, disintegrating Dr Light.

Ollie stood there for moment, stunned. "Raven are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Raven nodded. "Dude, what did you just do?" Beast Boy asked

"I have no idea." Ollie said honestly.

Robin walked over to his sister, putting an arm around her he said, "I think we better get back to the tower. And you're all coming in the car." He said to the girls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Speedy sat outside the Titans Tower, waiting for the Titans. He figured they were on a mission. He had heard that they had recruited a new member, though that was were the information ended. He could hear a car driving towards the Tower. That would be them now.

Ollie sat between Raven and Robin in the car. She couldn't believe what she had just done. This was really scary.

Speedy saw Robin get out of the car. Walking over to the car, he greeted his old friend. "Speedy?" Robin said, surprised.

He shook hands. "I heard through the grape vine you had a new Titan. I wanted to check it out myself. Second hand information can be dodgy." Speedy explained.

Robin coughed. "Well we do have a new Titan." He told Speedy as Ollie stepped out of the car. "Meet my twin sister, Ollie."

Speedy had to fight to stop his jaw dropping. She was a total hottie. Long legs, long hair and a great ass. "N-nice to meet you Ollie." He stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

Ollie smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

Speedy turned to Robin. "You're gonna have to explain this one man."

Robin smiled. "Inside."

**Okay. Speedy and Ollie. I think a very good combo. Tell me what you guys think. Hope Speedy wasn't too OOC.**

**-Darkangel2004- **


	9. Just friends?

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**I'm doing these chapters as fast as poss. Minor writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own Ollie/ Dark Angel. You know the drill.**

**Warning: Robxrae and OllieXSpeedy. Don't like. Don't read. **

**Just friends?**

Raven was standing at the kettle, thinking. "I'm sorry about what happened, Raven." Ollie said, walking over to her friend.

Raven shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. I think we've found out what Jinx's hex did."

"Is that what you think it is?" Ollie asked, a little stunned.

"Yes. She knows how to bring out the worst in people." Raven explained. She rested a hand on Ollie's shoulder. "Don't worry." She said softly.

"One more thing." Ollie said before they walked into the living room. "Who is that guy? And does he have a girlfriend?" She asked with a smile.

Raven smiled and shook her head. "His name is Speedy and he's very similar to your brother. Both very cocky." Raven turned to her friend. "As for if he has a girlfriend, I wouldn't know. Why don't you just read his mind?"

"Oh yeah." Ollie said. "Hahahaha. I'm dumb some times." Ollie frowned. "That's strange. I can't get into his mind."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well you'll just have to find out the old way then."

Ollie smiled. "Yeah. I'll ask Robin." Raven rolled her eyes again.

'That's the good thing about masks.' Speedy thought. 'No one can tell where your looking.' His eyes on Ollie as she walked from the kitchen. "Okay. So can you explain now?" he asked turning to Robin.

"We heard reports about Ollie. A girl with wings. We wanted to check it out, you know, see what she could do. We also found out that her name wasn't really Parklands, it was Grayson." Robin paused for effect. "We soon figured out that we were twins. That's it really."

Speedy was thinking for a minute. "So what can you do?" he asked Ollie.

She shot a glance at Raven. 'I'm a black belt in karate, brown belt in jujitsu. I fight with bo, jo, nunchucks, and samari sword. I'm an empath, telepath and I know a bit of hypnotism." She smiled at Speedy's slack jaw.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"So do you want to stay here for a bit?" Robin asked.

"If you guys don't mind." He replied. "I'd like to stick around for a bit. Train and stuff."

Robin grinned. "Cool. You can stay in my room. You don't want to even try the guest bedroom."

All the Titans had gone to their bedrooms, but Speedy and Robin,were still talking in Robins room.

"So what's the deal with Ollie?" Speedy asked as soon as he and Robin were alone. "Has she got a boyfriend."

Robin laughed. "No she doesn't. I could tell you liked her."

Speedy wrinkled his nose. "How? I was very discreet."

"Yeah. Whatever. I could tell because of the way your jaw dropped and you started looking like a gormless idiot when she stepped out of the car." Robin pointed out.

Speedy blushed. "Just means I know a babe when I see one."

"Careful Speedy." Robin warned. 'That's my sister you're talking about."

"I know. I know. I'll be careful. But how do I get her to like me?" He asked.

Robin thought for a moment. "Hmmm. If you beat her in a sparring match you'll have her respect. I didn't beat her in a sparring match, though, so I doubt you will."

"Pft. That's cause you're a weakling, Boy Wonder." Speedy shot back.

"Oh yeah? Is that why I beat you in the tournament?" Robin asked.

"Anyway..." Said Speedy, trying to back on the subject of Ollie. "What other stuff does she like?"

"Music. Don't ever criticize her musical choices. She'll kill you. She likes Green Day, Linkin Park, Sum 41etc." Robin advised. "I don't know why you're asking me though. Raven knows more about her than me."

"Maybe I'll ask her in the morning." Speedy mused, leaning back on his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ollie?" Speedy asked a yawning Dark Angel.

"Y-y-yeah?" She replied.

Speedy cleared his throat. " I need to do some training and I was wondering if you'd help me?"

Ollie smiled. "Yeah. That would be okay. Not too rough though. I put a lot into kicking Robins ass yesterday. I'm a bit sore."

Speedy breathed a sigh of relief. "Shall we meet in the training room at 1o'clock?"

Ollie just nodded as she stifled another yawn. He'd pounced as she was walking to the bathroom. Not a pretty sight. After getting out of the bathroom, she lurched downstairs.

Raven followed her. They both groaned in unison as they reached the kitchen. Beast Boy was playing the 'Grease' theme CD. Ollie walked boldly over to the CD player, pressed stop and shoved a CD from her discman into the CD player. Loud guitar flooded out of the speakers as a wonderful little ditty called 'All the small things.' by Sum 41.

Raven and Ollie sighed with relief. "Hey! Dude what you do with my music?" Beast Boy asked indignantly.

"Changed it to something you can listen to without wincing in pain." Raven said coldly.

Beast Boy, not thinking that was an acceptable answer, stalked off to make some tofu eggs.

Ollie shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Who needs cooked food in the morning when you've got honey nut cornflakes?(Yummy!)

"So what are you doing today?" Raven asked Ollie.

Ollie shrugged. "Speedy asked me to help him train, but that's at 1:00." She turned towards Raven, who was huddled over her cup of tea. "Why do you want to know?"

A slight pink tint added itself to Ravens normally pale skin. "I was wondering if you could help me get ready for tonight." She said quietly.

"What's happening to- oh. I remember. Sure, you need the help." She teased.

Raven looked up fast, but seeing Ollie was joking, just smiled.

Unusually, the red light went off on the Titans communicators (A/N: Ollie's is on her sword, which she keeps with her at all times.)

Raven, Ollie and Starfire walked up to the roof.

Speedy was bemused. "Why are they going up there?" He asked Robin.

Robin wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "They can all fly."

Speedy laughed. "Funny that. How all the girls can fly, without changing," he added for Beast Boy's sake, "and yet none of us can."

Beast Boy folded his arms, still sulking. "Yeah. Hilarious."

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls arrived outside an old run down apartment building. Ollie and raven both scanned the building. "Fourth floor." Ollie said after a moment of concentrating.

They went straight up, not waiting for the guys. Raven touched a finger to her lips. Ollie unsheathed her sword and Starfire readied her starbolts. Raven opened the door to find a man hunched over a young girl. He had fangs.

Raven and Starfire were both in shock, so Ollie flung her sword at the attackers head, just as he turned around. His headed rolled on the floor, blood everywhere.

Starfire had run out of the building. 'That girl has got such a weak stomach.' Raven thought snidely.

"Hello? Hello? Wake up!" Ollie shouted, trying to wake the girl. Finally she figured shaking wasn't going to work, so she slapped her around the face.

"Owwww. The girl moaned. "What did you do that for?"

"If it wasn't for us you'd be dead." Raven told her gesturing to the dead vampire on the floor.

The girl let out a scream of frustration. "Not those damn vampires again!" She shouted.

"Again?" Ollie asked, unbelieving. "Wait lets get you out of here."

"Can I put some pants on?" The girl asked.

Ollie laughed and nodded.

The girl quickly put on some jeans and shoved stuff into a bag. "I'm going to have to move again now." She huffed.

"I think that's the least of your worries at the moment." Ollie said wryly. "What's your name anyway?" She asked.

"Um." The girl said, thinking. "Just call me Brains."

"Brains?" Raven and Ollie asked in unison.

Brains smiled. "I had an I.Q. Of 180 when I was three."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time the guys reached the seedy little apartment, Star, Brains, raven and Ollie were all stood on the curb waiting.

Robin was incredulous. "You've finished already?"

Ollie nodded. "You can go upstairs and see for yourself. Fourth floor. Vampire. I cut his head off." The guys stared. "That's the only thing you can do with vampires. They don't die any other way. He was gonna take a bit out of, ahem, Brains here."

"Brains?" Beast Boy asked. "Dude, your name can't be Brains."

Brains sighed and folded her arms. "I have an I.Q. Of 200."

"We should get back to the Tower." Robin said quickly. "I have some research to do."

"Me and Brains will go in the car. I'm not leaving the poor girl alone with you four." Ollie said flashing a grin at Speedy, who blushed.

"Okay. See you back at the Tower."

**What do you think of Brains? Tell me honestly. Lots of fluff.**

**-Darkangel2004-**


	10. Revelations

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**Writers block. So sorry if this chapter sucks. I was stuck for ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own Ollie/ Dark Angel. You know the drill.**

**Warning: Robxrae and OllieXSpeedy. Don't like. Don't read. **

**Revelations**

"Ready for an ass whooping?" Ollie asked as Speedy walked into the training room.

Speedy smiled. "I don't plan on losing."

"Warm up first." Ollie said, turning back to the punch bag she'd been working on.

Speedy nodded, walking over to another of the punch bags.

Ollie grabbed the pair of training mitts and walked over to Speedy. "Come on then." She said with a smile. "Show us what you got."

Speedy threw some quick jabs at the pads. Ollie smirked. "Come on. Put more grunt into it."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Not much hurts me, boy."

Ollie sighed. She took off the gloves and passed them to Speedy. "I'll show you how it's done."

Ollie gave two sharp jabs and moved Speedy two feet. "See."

"Yeah yeah."

"You rely on bow and arrows too much." Ollie noted. "Lets go to the downstairs training room. You can use your arrows, I can use, whatever I feel like."

"Okay then. And if you're so sure you're gonna win, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Speedy suggested.

"What are we betting on?" Ollie asked.

"How about if you win, I'll teach you archery, but if I win you teach me hand to hand combat."

"You're on. Lets go downstairs then."

Ollie grabbed her weapons and walked out of the training room, not waiting for Speedy. Since they had to walk through the living room, Ollie made a detour to the study, to check on Robin and Brains.

"Have you sampled the DNA from that vampire?" Ollie asked Robin.

He nodded. "Recently changed. The vampire blood was still working through his system."

"So the vampires are expanding?"

"There's more than any before recorded." Brains said from the computer.

"They record stuff like that?" Ollie asked.

"There's a special branch of vampire hunters in the police. The council is keeping tabs on them. My guess is they've lost control."

"Why were the vampires after you?"

Brains paused on the computer for a moment. "Because I have information they want."

"About?"

"Incredibly, about you." Brains said honestly.

"Who wants the information?" Robin asked brashly (A/N: If you live in NZ you'll understand the hidden pun in that.)

"They call him Grandpa Death. He's a super vampire. The first vampire. Delos. He killed your parents." Ollie and Robin both gasped.

"Ollie?" Speedy asked from the hallway.

"I'll be right there." She shouted over her shoulder. "Do you know where we can find Delos?" She asked Brains.

She smirked. "You don't find Delos. Delos finds you."

"I'll be in the gym if you need me." Ollie said.

This information was gonna take a while to process. Training would be a good distraction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Speedy readied his arrows. Ollie wasn't going to be easy to beat, but he was sure he could do it. And then he'd have his lesson.

Ollie tied up her hair and looked at her weapons. Which should she use?

_'Which of my weapons should I use against Speedy?' _She asked her brother. He had experience.

_'Um. Use what you're best at. Use your jo.' _Hmm. Jo. Good choice. She was a master at it.

She took of her jacket and unfurled her wings. She tested her jo, warming up.

"Ready?" Speedy asked.

Ollie grinned. " I'm always ready." She said flying up to the roof of the tall gym. "GO!"

Speedy quickly readied his arrows and shot them in quick succession at Ollie. She blocked with her jo, sending them back towards Speedy. Then launching herself from the high beams of the ceiling she came down hard at Speedy kicking him in the stomach and whacking him round the legs. He promptly fell over.

Ollie smiled and extended a hand to the groaning lump. "Round two."

She started this time on the floor. "GO!" Speedy shouted.

He readied his bow again and fired an ice arrow at Ollie, encasing her legs in ice. She just laughed. Speedy had to move closer to get any kind of attack, but he didn't want to move close enough so she could attack him.

Ollie didn't seem to notice his inner dilemma however. She was looking at the ice and steadying her jo she swung at the ice. The ice crumbled and Ollie flew free.

She flew close to Speedy and started to attack quickly with her jo. His bow was occupied with her jo, meaning he couldn't shoot. She smiled sweetly at Speedy right before she kneed him in the balls. Needless to say he couldn't fight any longer.

"Would you look at that?" Ollie smirked. "It seems I've won. And you owe me archery lessons."

"Mhmmm." Speedy sighed from the ball protecting position. He had an idea. He moved his hand slowly, wrapped it around Ollie's ankles and pulled her down.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She asked.

Speedy smiled. "Payback."

Ollie moved to punch him, but he caught her hands in his. Their faces were centimeters apart and they were both breathing heavily.

And the alarm went.

**Hahahahahahahaha. I'm so cruel. Hahahahahaha. You'll just have to suffer, until next chapter. R&R**

**-Darkangel2004-**


	11. It took long enough

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**I was so mean at the end of last chapter. So now you can see what happens next! Mwahahahaha! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if I did Robin and Speedy would be mine! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ahem. I do own Ollie/ Dark Angel though. I don't own Donnie Darko either, Delos or the ideas from 'The Night World' series by Lisa J Smith. **

**Warning: Robxrae BBxStar OllieXSpeedy CyxBrains. Don't like. Don't read. **

**It took long enough...**

The T-car pulled up outside an abandoned warehouse. "What's happening here?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Someone heard screams and lots of banging. My guess either burglars or those vampires."

They all clambered out of the car as silently as possible. Considering the vampires looking for Ollie and Robin, they all agreed it was best for none of them to go any where alone.

They crept stealthily into the warehouse. Raven, Ollie and Starfire flew towards the roof, searching from above. Ollie kept the communication between the team.

_'Anyone see anything?' _She asked the group. Everyone replied the negative.

A sudden movement in the corner of the of the warehouse caught Cyborgs bionic eye.

_'Top left corner.'_ He said to Ollie. She quickly relayed the message to the rest of the team. Weapons were readied as every turned to the top left corner of the empty warehouse. They all fired at once towards the corner.

A bloodcurdling laugh sounded throughout the warehouse. "The Teen Titans. I've been expecting you.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked.

_'Star. Some light.' _Ollie said to Starfire.

A starbolt lit up the warehouse, illuminating a handsome man, who looked in his thirty's.

"I'm sure you've heard of me, 'Robin'." He laughed again. "I am Delos, Grandpa Death, THE vampire."

"You killed our parents." Ollie hissed from the roof.

"Ah. Olivia. Just as feisty as when you were younger."

"It's Dark Angel to you." Ollie growled, sounding remarkably like an angry cat.

"Dark Angel? Very good name choice. Very apt." Delos noted. "I will see you again. Don't wait. I will come in my own time." And with that, he vanished.

The girls floated down from the roof. Ollie looked very angry. Raven put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We're all here for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the tower, Brains had been working very hard. "I found that the population had been steadily growing, but that's nothing unusual, until about six months. Since then, the population has exploded."

"How do they record this kind of stuff? And how do you find it?" Cyborg asked.

Brains brushed. "They go by vampire related deaths. As for how I got the information... I hacked. But don't worry, they wont have a clue I've even been in. I constructed a computer pro gramme that can hack any security safe code."

Cyborg looked very impressed. "That's all I could find. For the moment. I'll work on the rest in the morning." Brains explained.

Robin looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:00pm. His stomach grumbled. "Anyone else hungry?" He asked the group. They nodded'. "Want to order pizza?" He asked. A smile on his face. Everyone seemed in approval.

"Ok then. One meat lovers and one vegetarian!" Ollie shouted. Everyone made their way into the living room, except Robin and Raven.

Robin coughed. "Do you want to go see a movie after dinner?"

Raven nodded. "There's a new movie on at the cineplex. 'Lost souls.' Action/horror." She smiled. "Something we'll both enjoy."

"Okay then." Robin agreed. "Lets go have dinner then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Brains. Where are you gonna sleep tonight?" Ollie asked, leaning back in her chair.

Brains cringed. "Please don't make me sleep in Star's room. No offense, but I can't take all the pink."

They all laughed. "That means you either sleep on the sofa or in Ravens room, with me, Raven and my cat." Ollie said.

"Can I sleep in your room Raven? I'll sleep on the floor." Brains pleaded. Raven smiled.

"How could I say no? Well... You'll have to find the air bed in the spare room." Raven said.

Brains got up out of her chair. "I'll go do that now."

"Anyone wanna go rent a video?" Beast Boy asked.

Cy shrugged. "Nothing else to do."

The little green boy yawned. "Anyone want to come to the video shop with me?"

"I'm coming." Ollie grinned. "You'll choose something like 'Attack of the mutant starfish' otherwise."

The Titans all left to do... whatever they do, leaving Robin and raven alone.

Robin cleared his throat. "So do want to go see that movie now?"

"Yeah. We don't want all the awkward questions." Raven said quietly.

They slipped quietly out of the Tower. Though of course Ollie knew. 'Ollie knows everything.' Robin thought.

_'I sure do.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe you talked me into renting that lame ass movie." Beast Boy grumbled.

Ollie sniffed. "Donnie Darko is NOT a lame ass movie."

"We'll see about that."

The group settled around the huge TV. Speedy made sure he was sat next to Ollie. She blushed, very glad that it was dark.

By halfway through the movie, Beast boy was hiding behind a cushion, along with Starfire. Speedy looked sideways at Ollie. The big angel bunny Frank had just appeared suddenly and Ollie grabbed Speedy's hand in fright. They both looked at each other, and let go quickly.

Speedy was a bit disappointed when Ollie let go, but it he was just going to follow her lead. Ollie was making him work, something that he'd never had to do before. Girls usually just came running to him. Not that he minded this though, but he just wish she'd make up her mind.

When the film had finished, Brains, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy all went to bed. Ollie, though, changed the channel and settled down to watch another movie.

"What movie are you watching?" Speedy asked.

"Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon." Ollie said looking up at him. She sighed. She wished she hadn't let his hand go.

Raven and Robin came in at about midnight.

_'You're spilling all the details in the morning.' _Ollie said to Raven, looking up from the sofa.

Raven flicked a glance at Speedy. _'So are you.' _

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

When the film was over, Ollie started to settle down on the sofa to go to sleep.

"Why don't you go up to bed?" Speedy asked.

Ollie looked up from where she was laid. "Because I don't want to wake Raven. She doesn't aleep well, or deeply and she needs all the sleep she can get."

"Couldn't you just make it so she stays asleep?"

"I could, but I don't influence friends minds."

"I'll stay with you then. You don't want to be down here on your own."

"Why not?" Ollie was getting a little angry.

"Because there's a vampire after you. You shouldn't be on your own."

"Good point."

"I'll stay with you." Speedy insisted.

Ollie shook her head. "You don't have to."

"I will." He sat next to her. They were silent for a moment, looking at each other. Speedy shuffled along the sofa.

"I was disappointed when you let go." Speedy confessed. Ollie blushed and took hold of his hand again.

Speedy ran his other hand through her hair, then running it down her face. They were very close. Ollie wished for no interruptions. They moved closer. They're lips brushed gently at first, then harder with more urgency. When they moved apart, they were breathing hard.

Ollie let go of Speedy's hand and laid down again. "Night." She said.

Speedy slightly shocked for a moment, pulled himself together and put his arms around Ollie. "Night." he whispered in her ear.

**Well there you go. I was going to be mean and put in an interruption, but I figured they'd had enough. R&R**

**-Darkangel2004-**


	12. Lessons

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**Thank you to Kit for the great review, and to raeandrob4eva. You owe me girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if I did Robin and Speedy would be mine! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ahem. I do own Ollie/ Dark Angel though. I don't own Donnie Darko either, Delos or the ideas from 'The Night World' series by Lisa J Smith. **

**Warning: Robxrae BBxStar OllieXSpeedy CyxBrains. Don't like. Don't read. **

**Lessons**

Robin was the first one up in the Tower. After getting dressed and reminiscing about the other night, he walked down to the kitchen and living room. To his surprise he found Speedy and Ollie curled up on the sofa together. He cleared his throat. Speedy blinked and opened his eyes. When he saw Robin he blushed and quickly got up.

He gestured to the kitchen. Robin raised his eyebrows. "You two look like you had fun last night."

Speedy blushed again. "We watched a movie and Ollie didn't want to go upstairs and wake up Raven afterwards. She was going to sleep alone down here, but I said that wasn't a good idea, especially with that thing with that Delos guy. So I stayed as well."

"And?" Robin asked, knowing there was more than that.

"We kissed." Speedy confessed.

Robin smiled. "You better treat her well." He warned. He turned to the frying pan and started to make tofu eggs and real eggs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Ollie woke, Speedy and Robin were in the kitchen. Speedy was explaining himself . Ollie smiled. She liked having a brother. She floated all the way to the bathroom. She regarded her long hair with a critical eye. 'I might have it cut.' She mused to herself.

Ollie changed into black ¾ pants, hi-tops and a Blink 182 t-shirt. Ollie tutted at her chipped black nail vanish. She'd ask Raven to redo it for her. Speaking of Raven, she needed to go see her.

Ollie knocked on the door and walked into her and Ravens bedroom. She walked over to where Raven was sitting and looked at her, arms folded. "Spill."

Raven sighed, then smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you're willing to tell me." Ollie said, sitting on her own bed.

"We went to the movies, we had ice cream, we didn't kiss, but we held hands and hugged." Raven shrugged. "That's about it."

Ollie rolled her eyes and looked over to a sleeping Brains. "Yo, Brains! Wake up!" Ollie looked towards Raven. "I need my witness."

Brains mumbled and sat up. "Wassamatta?" She asked sleepily.

"I need a witness."

"From what?"

Ollie huffed. "From last night. Tell Raven I didn't do anything with Speedy until after the movie."

"You held his hand." Brains said honestly.

Ollie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but nothing major. And you and Cy looked very comfortable last night."

Raven raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Brains blushed. "We're just friends. Anyway we're getting off the topic at hand. What happened after we all went to bed?"

Ollie blushed. "Well we just watched 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon.' I was gonna sleep downstairs, because I didn't want to wake you." She explained to Raven. "He refused to let me sleep down there on my own. We ended up kissing. Then we just slept on the sofa together. That was it." She smiled. "But I've got an archery lesson this morning."

"Three guesses how that's gonna end." Raven said sarcastically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Ollie had finished her breakfast, Speedy figured it was a good time to talk to her.

"When are we having the archery lesson?" He asked trying not to seem nervous.

Ollie turned her eyes to him. "How 'bout now?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

As they made their way down to the gym, Robin gave Speedy the thumbs up.

"We'll just use normal arrows for the lesson." He explained. "Don't want to blow anything up."

Speedy showed Ollie how to load the bow and how to line up. He made a perfect bullseye.

"Your turn."

Ollie took the bow and loaded it up. She took her stance and let an arrow fly. 2 cm off bullseye.

"Are you sure you're a beginner?"

Ollie nodded. "Maybe you're just a good teacher." She commented with a grin.

"That may be so, but your technique is a bit off." He held her arms up in his. "You've got to relax. You're too tense."

'How do you expect me to be when you're standing right behind me?' She thought.

Speedy was puzzled. He was sure he'd just heard Ollie in his mind. "What did you say?" He asked, bewildered.

Ollie shook her head, blushing. Not even Robin could hear her thoughts without her projecting them. The weird thing was, she couldn't read or project messages into Speedy's mind. She shook her head and focused, making herself relax.

"Better. Now look straight along the arrow. Line up. No, hold the string with two fingers, better release." He explained patiently. "Now release."

A perfect bullseye.

"See. You are a good teacher." Ollie said. Looking sideways at Speedy from where he was holding her arms.

Speedy coughed. 'Pull yourself together man.' He said to himself. He was going to pieces over a girl. What had gotten into him?

"Well since you've taught me the basics, I think I can learn the rest myself. How about I teach you hand to hand anyway?" Ollie suggested.

"That would be good. Since you think I'm so lacking in hand to hand."

Once they were padded up and ready to go, Ollie started to give instructions. "You need to always look at an opponents eyes. You tell what move they're going to make by they're eyes." She grinned. "With you and Robin I just have to guess. Lets do some gentle sparring. Semi contact. Watch your opponent, learn their weaknesses."

"Do you have any weaknesses?"

Ollie smiled. "Two." (Anyone guess what they are?) "Come on then. Gimme your best shot."

They did a couple of rounds of light sparring, Ollie commenting every so often. Speedy found it extremely hard to concentrate though. Every time he looked into Ollie's eyes his knees went wonky.

"Lets start putting some grunt into it. Full contact." Ollie said after a while.

They were really starting to bruise. Ollie knew she'd be black and blue in the morning. But she didn't really care. She was having fun.

Speedy was worried about hurting Ollie, but since she was holding back, why should he? The blows got harder and faster. He was getting better, Ollie noted, much better. His shots were stronger and less wimpy. They were actually starting to hurt!

"Time out." Ollie called after an hour. She sat down heavily on a bench, taking a swig from her water bottle. "Want some?" She asked, holding it out to Speedy.

He nodded and chugged half the bottle. "Hey!"

Speedy jut smiled. "I'm thirsty. You've given me a very intensive training."

"I should hope so too." Ollie joked with a smile. She looked up at the clock, it was almost lunchtime.

She leaned over towards Speedy and kissed him. She pulled away before he could react. "Ollie..." He started, but she was already walking out of the gym. She flashed a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The telephone rang just after lunch. "May I speak to Speedy please?" A voice asked when Ollie answered it.

She handed him the phone giving him a bemused look.

When he'd finished he turned to the Titans and cleared his throat. "I have to leave. Tomorrow." He said simply, everyone had the understanding that he was not telling them why.

Ollie walked out of the room, looking calm as normal, but Speedy could tell she was hurt. He followed her and found her on the roof.

"Ollie..." He began.

She shook her head. "I know you have to go. There's nothing I can do about it, but it still hurts."

He walked over to where she was sat and put his arms round her. "I'll see you again soon as possible. I promise."

"Don't promise. You can't be certain."

"Somethings are certain." He stroked her hair. "We've still got today."

Ollie was crying. She'd just found him and now he had to go. 'Life isn't fair.' She thought.

"Life isn't fair." Speedy said.

Ollie looked up sharply. "How do you read my thoughts?"

He shook his head. "I don't mean to. It just happens." He looked at her face. She was crying. "Don't cry. I'll think of you as much as I can." He promised brushing away her tears.

They sat there for a while, looking out at the city. Speedy finally spoke up. "Do want to go out some where?"

Ollie nodded. "Sure." She smiled. "As long as you change."

They agreed and went to get changed. Ollie fretted on what to wear, enlisting the help of Brains, Raven and even Starfire to help her. Starfire pried Ollie's favorite combat boots out of her hands.

"You can not wear this boots of combat on a date. They are very... scruffy." Starfire explained.

Ollie whined and moaned, but finally gave up. She opted for knee high black boots, short black skirt, but Starfire stopped her from wearing her ripped tights, and her favorite black strappy top.

Speedy, however had more trouble an asked to borrow some of Robins clothes. He anded up wearing black baggy jeans and a (hahahahahah) batman t-shirt. He also opted for wearing some shades instead of his mask. He tried to be patient but Ollie was taking a while.

When she finally descended down the stairs, Speedy knew it had been worth th wait.

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "You look wonderful."

"Where do you want to go?" Ollie asked as they walked out of the Tower.

Speedy shrugged. "We could go out for dinner."

Ollie smiled. "Perfect."

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -

The dark vampire hung from the ledge of a window.

"Enjoy the time while it lasts Olivia. It will be the last time you see him."

**Well, that was extremely fluff filled. All those people who read but don't review REVIEW NOW OR ELSE!**

**-Darkangel2004-**


	13. Captured

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**I was kinda stuck for ideas so sorry if this chapter totally sucks. I'm also kinda weird/hyper at the mo. Sorry and all. ::smiles:: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if I did Robin and Speedy would be mine! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ahem. I do own Ollie/ Dark Angel, Brains, Morgan and Blackthorn though. I don't own Delos, Morgead or the ideas from 'The Night World' series by Lisa J Smith.**

**Warning: Robxrae BBxStar OllieXSpeedy CyxBrains. Don't like. Don't read. **

**Captured**

Ollie woke at 7:00am. For a moment she felt happy, and then she remembered that Speedy was gone and she didn't feel so good anymore. She walked up to the training room and started to work on the punch bag.

"If you hit that punch bag any harder it'll split." A voice said from the other side of the room.

Ollie looked up at saw Robin. She sunk to the floor. Robin walked over and put his arm around her. "Come on I know the best thing for you. Ice cream!" He said with a smile.

"Can Raven come too?" Ollie asked.

Robin blushed. "If you want."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cookies and cream please." Ollie asked.

"Triple chocolate fudge." Raven asked, giving Ollie a grin.

Robin scanned the menu in the ice cream bar. "Um... Rocky road, thanks." He turned to the girls. "Who's paying for this?"

They both pointed at Robin. He sighed and pulled out his wallet.

"Lets go to the park to eat our ice cream." Ollie suggested. They all agreed and walked out of the ice cream bar. The sun was bright and it was warm outside. Ollie was starting to feel better.

A man in a dark coat walked over to the group. No one else was in the park.

"I told you I'd come for you." He said. The teens turned round and saw none other than Delos. He snapped his fingers and six vampires stepped out of the shadows. "You lot are coming with me."

They were all bunged into the back of a black van and blindfolded.

From the time it took them, Robin thought they must be way outside the city. The van doors opened with a creak and they heard the manic laughter of Delos.

"Time to see your new home." He said with more maniacal laughter.

They were lead down deep dark passages until they reached a room filled with laughter and chatter.

The blindfolds were raised and they saw a huge underground cave, lit up and full of vampires. But they were quickly steered out of the room and put in a small cell, the door locking them in.

Ollie sank to her knees and began to cry. "This is so screwed up." Raven and Robin both went to her side. "Why us?" She sobbed.

"Very good question, Olivia." Delos said dropping from the roof. "Though I thought you were smart enough to figure that out for yourself."

He smirked. "It's all about you two. And I like demons, excuse me, half demons. So very gothic. You my dears, are in essence the darkest creations of this world. You, Richard believe you have no power. The hex that Jinx placed on you, Olivia, transferred Richards power to you."

He smiled at the shocked faces. "It's all about discovering your strength Richard." He walked over to Raven. "And you my dear, are power in itself. The goodness of your mothers human heart and the evil of your father created something no one could have ever imagined."

"I have brought you here to train you. To turn you. To create you. You will be part of the vampire.... army, for lack of a better word." Delos raised his hands dramatically. "You will be my finest warriors. But first I need to introduce you to some people."

He clicked his fingers. Three vampires appeared in the room. He pointed to the black haired boy next to him. He had stunning emerald eyes. "This is Morgead, he will be 'taking care' of you Raven." He then pointed to a redheaded girl next to Morgead. She had bright blue eyes. "This is Morgan. She will look after you Richard. And Olivia. I saved the best for you." he pointed to a blonde boy next to Morgan. He had black eyes. "This is Blackthorn." He said simply.

The boy, Blackthorn, stared at Ollie. She looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"Lets see. Am I forgetting something?" Delos asked himself, tapping his chin in thought. He clapped his hands together suddenly. "Ah, that's it. Your names. Richard, you and Olivia will go under your alias'. As for Raven, I like your name as it is."

He snapped his fingers again. The three vampires stepped forward and deposited black, purple and red bundles of clothes at the teens feet. "You will change into these. They're your favorite colors as you will notice. Please change as soon as we leave the room." Delos turned to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Richard? Take off the mask."

He and the vampires walked out of the door. They heard the door being locked.

Ollie let out a long scream of frustration. Robin quieted her. "Just do as they say for now."

Ollie seethed. "I will not submit to that thing." She said venomously.

"Just change Ollie. Please." Robin begged.

Ollie nodded. "Turn around and close your eyes." She instructed her brother.

Ollie's clothes consisted of a black velvet peasant top, and a long black silk skirt. They fell in sharp contrast with her pale skin.

Ravens clothes were a purple corset and a short black skirt. They highlighted the color of her hair and eyes.

After the girls had changed, they turned round and closed there eyes in turn.

_'No peeking Rae.' _Ollie warned with a slight giggle.

Robin wore a tight red t-shirt and baggy black pants. He finally and reluctantly untied his mask and left it on the ground along with the rest of his discarded clothes.

He sighed. "You can turn around now."

Raven gasped, she had never seen Robin with out his mask. None of the Titans had. Ollie wasn't shocked. She just admired how much his face had changed since they were younger. She smiled at him. They had identical eyes. Both dirty green ovals.

With the mask off, Raven could really appreciate how similar the twins looked. They were like opposite gender versions of each other.

Robin walked over to the two girls and put his arms around both of them. "It'll all be okay." At first raven shied away from the contact, but Robin held on tighter, drawing her back.

Ollie sighed. "That guy is such a pervert." She said suddenly causing Robin to laugh and Raven to smirk (Well it's not like Raven ever laughs). "He was." She whined. "He wouldn't stop looking at me."

Robin stopped laughing. "Those vampires are a worry though." He was thoughtful for a moment. "Just do what they say, and please, both of you, don't try to fight. They might do something even worse to us."

Ollie looked at her brother sideways. "Worse then taking us away from everyone we love? Is there anything worse?"

Meanwhile at Titan Tower............

"They've gone?" Beast Boy asked disbelievingly.

Cyborg nodded. "They're gone."

Brains coughed from where she was sat at the computer. "I think they've been taken by Delos."

The remaining Titans looked at her. "How do you know friend?" Starfire asked.

"I went onto a forum for vampires. The latest post from a 'Grandpa Death'." She cleared her throat. "The birds and the angel are in the cage." Brains looked at the Titans. "The code is pretty obvious. They're with Delos."

Cyborg spoke up. "We need to recruit all the honorary Titans. Brains can you keep searching for any information that might lead us to their whereabouts."

Beast Boy whipped out his communicator. "Dude, I think you better tell Bruce about this too."

Cyborg nodded. "Can you do the honors?" He asked the green changeling.

Beast Boy nodded and walked into the communications room.

"All honorary Titans. Get your asses down to the tower right now. It's an emergency." He sighed and waited for the Titans to show up. "This is gonna be a very long day." he muttered to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aqualad was the first to arrive, emerging from the sea surrounding the Titans island.

"What's the big emergency?" He asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shook his head. "We'll tell you all later. Dude. It's some freaky shit."

There was a buzz from downstairs. Cyborg opened the door to find Wildebeest and Hotspot. "What's going on?" Hotspot asked. Wildebeest just grunted.

"We'll explain later."

Last to arrive was Speedy. "Where's Ollie?" He asked. Beast Boy gestured to the communications room.

Cyborg addressed the assembled Titans. "Earlier today, Dark Angel, Robin and Raven were captured by Delos, a vampire. Since Delos killed Robin and Dark Angels parents, it's safe to say he could have the same in mind for them." Cyborg paused. "Brains is working out where they are, but also need to get out there and search. Lets get out there."

**Will, they find the missing Titans? How will Speedy react to the news? You'll just have to see. By the remember to REVIEW! How can I know if I'm doing well if you don't?**


	14. A Very Big Mistake

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**Writers block is a bitch isn't it? Thanks to kikyokat666 for your great review. I don't think the ideas I have are quite G rated enough for them though. And Queenie? YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if I did Robin and Speedy would be mine! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ahem. I do own Ollie/ Dark Angel, Brains, Morgan and Blackthorn though. I don't own Delos, Morgead or the ideas from 'The Night World' series by Lisa J Smith.**

**Warning: Robxrae OllieXSpeedy. Slight BBxStar CyxBrains. Don't like. Don't read. **

**A Very Big Mistake**

The three vampires that were 'looking after' Ollie, Raven and Robin, returned shortly after Delos had left. They took each of their charges separately to different parts of the huge underground catacombs.

Blackthorn creeped Ollie out. He was continually staring at her, and it was starting to get annoying. As he lead her to another part of the cave system, Ollie saw vampire children, feasting on rabbits and deer.

"I didn't think that vampires could have children." She commented.

Blackthorn cleared his throat. "Made vampires can't have children. Lamia, however, can. They can walk in the sunlight and eat normal food, if they choose, but they still have to have a regular supply of blood."

"Are you made or Lamia?" Ollie asked.

Blackthorn swung his head round and fixed his gaze on Ollie. "I am Lamia." He turned around again and kept walking. "I know you are an empath, but can you please stop reading my thoughts?"

Ollie felt angry. "It's not like I can help it." She snapped. "I am the way I am. Just like you are."

Blackthorn dragged her into a side room and closed the door. "I hate what I am! If there was a way to make me normal I'd do it in a flash. You don't get anything do you?" He shouted.

"You think I don't know about how it feels to be different?" She retorted. "When I have to walk around with lumps on my back and being able to read everyones thoughts? Do you know what it's like to be called a freak? At least you can hide what you are!" She shouted at him.

"You're so infuriating! You think you know how everyone feels!" Blackthorn shouted back.

Ollie turned away from him. "That's because, if you hadn't noticed, I do!"

Blackthorn grabbed Ollie's arm and turned her round. She glared at him. He grabbed her face between his fingers and kissed her hard on the mouth. Ollie tried to resist, but found that she couldn't. It was such a good kiss. But not as good as Speedy's.

Speedy.

Ollie shoved Blackthorn away from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked. "Your mind tricks don't work on me idiot! I have a boyfriend!"

She grabbed the door handle and walked furiously out of the door.

Blackthorn caught her arm. "You've to come with me." He dragged her to a small room. Delos was waiting.

"Blackthorn, can you please leave?" Delos asked the vampire. "I wish to speak to Dark Angel alone."

Blackthorn looked disgruntled at being told to leave, but walked out.

"Olivia, Olivia, Olivia. My dear you must forget about young Aaron." Delos said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away. "Who's Aaron?"

Delos smirked. 'Why, did Speedy never tell you his real name?"

Ollie shook her head.

"You must forget him, Olivia. I put you with Blackthorn for a reason. He's meant to help you forget about Aaron." Delos explained.

Ollie snorted. "Your stupid mind games don't work with me. And even if they did, I don't want to forget Speedy. I love him."

"I understand that my dear. But it would not be a good match."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Ollie shouted. "I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE!"

"You say that now." Delos sighed. "You will soon change your mind. Trust me."

"Why should I?" Ollie spat. "Why should I trust someone who killed my parents and took me away from the people I love?"

Delos looked at her honestly. "Because I know what is best for you."

"You don't know anything about me." Ollie whispered menacingly. "My alias is deceiving."

"I can see I'm getting nowhere with you." Delos sighed. He clicked his fingers. "Blackthorn. Take Dark Angel back to her cell."

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -

Raven held onto Robin. "What will we do?" She asked.

Robin sighed. "We wait. Until the right moment to strike. WE need to figure out our carers weaknesses."

Raven looked up at Robin. Since they were captured they had grown a lot. But Raven worried. "I'm worried about Ollie." She thought aloud. "She's not coping with this well."

"Ollie is too strong willed to submit to someone telling her what to do. She was the same when we were younger too. I wouldn't be surprised if she took over leadership of the Titans." Robin explained.

Raven kissed him quickly on the lips. "She wouldn't do that. She knows what a great leader you are."

The door opened and the two separated. Ollie walked in and Raven and Robin were taken out. Robin shot a quick look at his sister.

_'Don't worry about me.' _She said into his mind. _'I can handle myself.'_

Blackthorn followed her into the room. "Piss off." Ollie snarled.

He sat down next to her. "You are an amazing person." He said simply. "Your boyfriend is very lucky."

With that statement Ollie dissolved into tears. Blackthorn put his arm around her. Ollie, just wanting comfort, put her head on his shoulder.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted up her face. "You are so beautiful." He said and began kissing her.

As much as Ollie wanted to stop, she didn't. It was just so good.

Blackthorn put his arms around her and carried her over to the small bed in the corner. And Ollie didn't stop him.

(I am not putting in what happened because I want to keep this PG-13. But I'm sure you can guess what went on.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Ollie woke to see Blackthorn next to her she was immediately overcome with guilt. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed.

Blackthorn woke. "Oh my god. Blackthorn, this was a huge mistake. Please. Leave." She said in a rush. Blackthorn merely nodded and left the room.

Ollie sat on the bed heavily. How could she do such a thing? She felt so dirty. She began crying again. Oh Speedy.

Raven walked into the room, looking calm as ever, but as soon as she saw Ollie sat looking so hopeless, worry clouded her face.

"Ollie? Are you okay?" She asked.

Ollie shook her head. "I've made such a huge mistake."

At that moment, the floor shook and Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy crashed into the room. 'Time to go girls."

**Sorry if that was a really sucky chapter. R&R.**

**-Darkangel2004-**


	15. Run away

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**This is the final chapter. Until the sequel...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if I did Robin and Speedy would be mine! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ahem. I do own Ollie/ Dark Angel, Brains, Morgan and Blackthorn though. I don't own Delos, Morgead or the ideas from 'The Night World' series by Lisa J Smith.**

**Warning: Robxrae OllieXSpeedy. Slight BBxStar CyxBrains. Don't like. Don't read. **

**The End**

As the group of Titans ran out of the underground catacombs, Robin handed Ollie her sword. "It might come in handy." He said.

Ollie quickly unfurled her wings and started flying through the corridors. Blackthorn was right behind her. "You can't leave Olivia!" He shouted.

Ollie unsheathed her sword. "I think you'll find I can." She said swiping at his head. It rolled to the ground, trailing blood. Ollie looked away. She had to do it.

Delos was laid trapped under rock fall. "I'll get you freaks!" He snarled, looking murderous.

Ollie kept flying. She could see the exit. And Speedy. Sheathed her sword and landed on her feet, still running.

Speedy put his arms around Ollie and held on tight. "I can't believe I left you when you were in such danger." He said, burying his head into her neck.

"You weren't to know." She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. It was so good to be back with Speedy, and her friends.

When the Titans got back to the tower, Raven and Ollie went up to their room to 'change'. (Which means to have a big girlie gossip.) Ollie sat heavily on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

Ollie shook her head. "I did the worst thing I could have done."

"And what's that?" Raven said patiently.

"I slept with Blackthorn."

Raven gasped. "I didn't mean to." Ollie continued. "I was just so lonely." She shook her head and a tear worked its way down her pale face.

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked quietly putting her arm around Ollie.

"I have no idea. I should probably tell him."

"That would be the best idea." Raven said honestly.

"Please don't tell anyone." Ollie pleaded.

Raven raised her eyebrows. "You think I would?"

Ollie shook her head.

They made their way downstairs. Ollie hid her anger, guilt and sadness from everyone. She laughed and joked and acted happy, but Speedy could tell she wasn't.

- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -

After dinner Ollie went up to sit on the roof. Speedy followed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he put his arms round her.

Ollie shook her head. "I did something terrible Speedy. Something I really didn't mean to do."

Speedy looked concerned. "What?"

"I slept with someone else Speedy." Ollie sobbed, tears spilling over.

He quickly withdrew his arms, shaking his head. "Why?"

"I was so lonely. I didn't even like him. I didn't mean to it just... happened." She finished lamely.

They were both silent, looking out over the sea. Speedy finally stood up. "I think I need to be alone for a bit." He said quietly.

Ollie nodded, watching his retreating back. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She'd never felt worse in her life. 'What have I done?' She asked herself.

"Are you okay?" Asked a voice behind her. Ollie turned and saw her brother.

She nodded and gave a wry smile. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie." Robin said sitting next to her. "Speedy told me everything. It was Blackthorn wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It was. I didn't mean to. I really didn't."

"I know you didn't." Robin sighed. "Speedy knows that too."

"You think so?"

Robin nodded. "Just give him some time."

-- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

In bed that night, Ollie couldn't sleep. Her thoughts wouldn't let her sleep. Neither would anyone else's. She climbed silently out of bed and tiptoed out of the room she shared with Raven and Brains. She walked to the training room. If she couldn't sleep she might as well do something useful.

She donned her mitts and shin pads and started pummeling the punch bag. It was a hot stuffy night (think middle of July) and Ollie was working up a sweat. She walked over to the window and opened it. The door creaked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Speedy had had trouble sleeping. He couldn't get Ollie off his mind. He knew he loved her, but could he trust her? It was no use trying to sleep, it just wasn't going to happen. He might as well do something to occupy his mind. He walked out of Robins room and headed for the training room.

It sounded like someone was already in there, but then the noise stopped. Speedy opened the door and saw Ollie stood at an open window. She turned round.

Speedy looked away. "I'll just be going now." He mumbled.

"Wait Speedy. Don't go." Ollie said quickly. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." (never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet. Hehehehehehehe. Eminem.)

A wisp of a smile crossed Speedy's face. "I know you are." He walked towards her. "I accept your apology." He put his arms around her and kissed her on the mouth.

Ollie reached up and untied his mask. Grey/amber eyes looked down at her. They kissed again.

(Ahem. Again, I'm sure you can imagine what they did in your own sick little minds, but I want to keep this PG-13, as I've said before.)

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ollie woke up with faith in the world again. Last night was so good.

"You look disgustingly pleased with yourself." Raven remarked from her bed.

Ollie grinned. "Lets just say me and Speedy made up."

Raven rolled her eyes, then smirked. "Good to hear." She said, without a shred of sarcasm.

Ollie ran to the bathroom, skipping in front of Beast Boy. "Heyyyyy! Dude, it's my turn!" He protested from the other side of the door.

After a well earned shower Ollie walked downstairs, humming the tune of 'Beautiful Day' by U2.

The day went past without incident. Raven and Robin went to the movies, Cyborg and Brains were 'working on the T-car', and Starfire was terrorizing Beast Boy with her cooking. Speedy and Ollie lay on the sofa playing 'Cel Damage' on the Nintendo (That game rocks!) and Ollie was noticeably beating Speedy.

The whole week passed like that. A few robberies, but nothing major.

But by the weekend Ollie was feeling less than brilliant. She was sick after breakfast everyday. It was getting hard to keep down her food.

"It'll just be a stomach bug." Reasoned Raven. "But maybe you should go to the doctor anyway."

Ollie shook her head. "It's probably nothing." She did up her pants. Thank goodness she bought everything too big, even so, her pants were getting a little tight. "Maybe I should lay off on the pizza." She added.

The alarm went. "It's Jonny Rancid." Robin told the Titans. "Titans! GO!"

Ollie however ran to the toilet. "You guys go." She shouted, in between retches.

After throwing up her breakfast Ollie decided it would probably be best to go see the doctor.

"So what's your problem Olivia?" Dr Thompson asked, looking over her glasses.

"Um, I've been throwing up my breakfast for the last two weeks." Ollie admitted. "And I've gained 2kgs in that time as well."

"Up on the table." The doctor said.

After a close examination of Ollie and her, ahem, lady parts, the doctor stood up and fixed Ollie with a pitying look. "You're pregnant."

Ollie gasped. "I think I need to get home."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Dr Thompson asked.

Ollie nodded and walked out of the doctors office, thoughts swirling round her head. When she got home she walked straight up to her room and lay on her bed. How did this happen? Well that question was easy. But whose was it?

Raven walked in, wondering where Ollie was. She walked to the bedroom she and Ollie shared.

"Ollie?" Raven asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Ollie shook her head. "I went to the doctor. It's not a stomach bug, well" She her laugh was mirthless, "not as such."

"What do you mean?" Raven was confused.

"I'm pregnant." Ollie said with a sob. "I can't stay here."

Raven walked over to her friend. "Where else would you go?"

"I've got some friends in Jump City. They'd take me in. I can't stay if I don't know whether the baby's Speedy's or not."

"Okay. I'll help you. But you have to promise to keep in touch."

"I promise. I'll leave tonight." Ollie decided.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Raven gave Ollie one last hug. She was going to miss her friend

"Act surprised." Ollie told Raven.

Raven nodded. "Remember to keep in touch.

And with that Ollie slipped out into the night.

**The End...?**

**You'll all just have to wait for the sequel!!!! Mwahahahahahahaha. Don't worry, it's already in the making. Hang in there...**

**-Darkangel2004-**


	16. Authors Note

**Rise of Dark Angel**

**Authors Note.**

**For all those people to thank and what not...**

**Okay. RavenBB here are the answers to your questions.**

**Vampires because they rock. They're cool, mysterious and they make one helluva story.**

**Jump city is where the evil vampire lives, and where Ollie and Robin live. Therefore Jump City is ideal.**

**Ollie is very powerful and when her and her twin are combined it makes a very good fighting force.**

**And Slade, because he needs to DIE the fucker.**

**Big thanks to raeandrob4eva, you rock girl and kikyokat666, for the great reviews. **

**Remember to read the sequel and my one-shots and sonfics. **

**Rock on,**

**-Darkangel2004-**


End file.
